A Second Chance
by violent-sorrow
Summary: a joint story between andros_girl and myself! i can't say anything cos it would spoil the story
1. Default Chapter

A second chance  
Disclaimer: this is a joint story between Andros_girl and myself. It is dedicated to Erik Frank who died earlier this year.  
  
PART1  
The little girl bounced along the edge of the lake "so why did mommy say we came to earth I like home better don't you"she asked her doll  
A boy about a year older came by" ummmmm...... little girl it not a good idea to get close to the...."the brown haired girl's doll fell in  
"Noooooooooooooooo!!! Iashia" she reached for the doll but sliped into the water.  
"hold on!!" the boy dove in. she grabbed his arm and was brought back to shore.  
"Iashia come to me!!" the doll floated out of the water and into her hand  
"you okey little one" she smiled at the boy  
"I'm Jenna Hammond" she extended her hand  
"Tyler TrueHeart" he shook "now Jenna stay away from 'heartbreak lake' okey"  
"okey..... im not even from here"She saw her mom comeing  
"I have to go........... nice to meet you Tyler and I hope I do again"  
He waved goodbye  
"As do I Jenna" he didn't see her again for years.  
  
When she returned she was no longer 8 but 12.Her hair was longer, her eyes brighter.  
"Tyler!!!!" she ran to him.he hugged her tight.  
"Jenna I wondered when you would return!!!" she smiled  
"we're back for the summer!!!" his friends came by  
"Tyler who's the babe!!!" Jenna looked at Tyler then his friends  
"im NOT just any babe" she held onto Tyler "im HIS babe"she kissed his passionately  
"yeah boys so back off!!" he pushed them as him and Jenna walked away. she smiled at him as he grabbed her hand.  
"what am I your girlfriend now" he smiled  
"maybe"  
Her parents came around the corner to see their daughter hand-in-hand with a boy. Andros went crazy  
"hey you!!!" Jenna turned to see her father  
"dad!!!!" Ashley gave Andros a look  
"Andros!! This is the boy I told you about the one who saved our daughter"  
"oh that boy......im grateful ........Jenna come with us" Jenna let go of him and went to her father. Tyler never saw her again  
  
  
it was a few years after their last meeting and Tyler was to meet his uncles old friends  
"Tommy, do I have to? The old rangers always make me feel so inferior!" he complained stamping his foot sharply on the ground, Tommy looked serious  
"Look Tye I promised the guys they'd finally get to meet you, for eltars sake, what would jenna think?" he asked, Tyler fell silent, J the girl he'd saved years earlier and his only weakness  
"okay but first let me talk to max, I have to make my excuses!" he said before pulling his mobile from his pocket  
"hey maxie.... Look remember I told you I'd be out of town, well it looks like it'll be for a few days, keep the others in line! I'm counting on you!" he said into the answering machine, Tommy grimaced he had refused kathrine entrance to meet tyler and yet he knew she already had, all the way to his old friends Tommy noticed his nephew was dragging his feet  
"you'll see her again Tye, the powers work in strange ways I should know!" tommy assured him, Tyler just huffed  
When they arrived at Billy's house Tyler was still fuming  
"by eltar yourself Tommy!" Billy chuckled as Tommy pushed tyler into the room, looking around Tyler saw nearly fifteen or less pairs of eyes turn to him, scanning the room he caught sight of Jason and gave a sigh of relief  
"Jason, help!" he thought to himself but Jason just shook his head  
"frazzle to you then Jason!" tyler said pulling his tounge out  
"charming!" Aisha noted as she walked up to tyler  
"why are all your friends giants tommy?" Tyler asked  
"we're not, your just still young!" aisha laughed, Tyler huffed before moving away to let the old friends talk, a he walked the rooms in Billys house he got the feeling he wasn't as wanted as his uncle had said  
"don't give me that sower look true heart your dad would go spare!" Rocky de santo demanded  
"Rocky! Yikes I didn't recognize you!" tyler cried,   
"mabey because I'm stood behind carlos!" rocky said stepping round his fellow Mexican ranger  
"carlos, lightstar black, its an honour!" tyler said holding out his hand for carlos to shake, carlos waved him off  
"the one you should be honoured to meet is Andros! He saved the world! We just stood by him!" carlos requested  
"Andros? Why is that name so damn familiar?" Tyler asked himself as he walked towards billy's 'lab' which was really an old garage  
"get a clue Tyler you're the green ranger now, and Andros is the guy who saved the world for you to be that!" he demanded to himself as he worked, as he stood behind the desk a shiver ran down his spine, looking up he saw Ashley pass  
"l.s yellow!" he sighed  
Tyler? a voice suddenly echoed in his mind, stopping tyler dead in his tracks it filled his head with the same feeling he got when jenna was in the room  
"J?... what the hell!! Just cos I'm in a bad mood I imagine shes here, shes not even from earth!" Tyler demanded stamping his foot sharply once more, suddenly he heard a soft giggling from behind him like that of a fairy, turning he almost fainted  
"Jenna... I don't believe it!" he exclaimed  
"believe it!" jenna demanded wrapping her arms around his neck  
"Jenna!" Andros demanded from the door, tyler turned and suddenly felt deadly sick, Andros was stood in the door looking even more pale than usual  
"now I remember were I've heard the name Andros before, that's you sir isn't it! Not only are you jennas father but you're the red lightstar ranger!" Tyler exclaimed in a light hiss, Andros smiled weakly  
"that I am Kid!" he replied  
"Andros, I see you've met my nephew!" Tommy greeted as he advanced on the scene  
"your... you mean this boy is..."  
"Tyler true heart green ranger of earth!" Tyler announced, at his side Jenna almost fainted, Andros smiled  
"well I'm sorry I ever yelled at you young man rangers have to stick together!" Andros apologized before walking with tommy back to the house, turning to Tyler jenna smiled  
"daddy won't interrupt anymore, now he knows your one of us!" she said faintly,  
"us?? What do you mean jenna?" tyler asked, Jenna smiled before producing her yellow lightstar morpher from her pocket  
"not the only one with power old friend!" she laughed, Tyler smiled  
"Jenna how old are you now?" he asked  
"16 and your 17!" she replied, secretly jenna was scanning his mind finding out everything that had changed in her hero's life  
"you can let go of me jenna not like I'm going anywhere is it!" Tyler noted poiting down at jennas hands that were rapped firmly around his waist, when jenna stepped back tyler took in how much she'd changed in his own way, her hair was easy to reconise as like her fathers people   
"man Kavorans have style!" Tyler laughed as he knelt down  
"at least I know I out height someone!" he laughed, Jenna scowled it wasn't her fault she was a year younger than him  
"come on!" she demanded grabbing tylers hand and pulling him out of the garage and towards the park  
"Yikes!" Tyler exclaimed pulling jenna to a stop when he saw where she was leading him  
"no no and no!" he demanded pointing over at the lake  
"its been twelve years since we were last here!" jenna sighed as though it was an anniversary  
"yeah and my uncle is gonna have a fit!" tyler exclaimed scrambing back to his feet  
"Why?" jenna asked, Tyler pointed towards the other side of the lake  
"my com's still down!" he said as the monster advanced, instinctively he stepped infront of jenna and held his hands up in the ninja morph  
"ninja ranger power now!" he demanded before flipping towards the monster,   
"the names elgar!" elgar laughed as he blasted tyler against a tree  
"my names Tyler! And your not gonna live long enough to tell anyone!" tyler said leaping back to his feet  
"another one of the long haired kids, man zordon can really pick them!" divatox cackled from behind elgar.  
Inside the newly built command centre the old rangers watched as jenna joined the fight  
"do they even have a clue?" Ashley laughed  
"not one Ash, Andros kept them apart so long!" Tommy replied as jenna was thrown against a tree,  
back at the fight Tyler had, had enough  
"no one hurts her jenna and gets away with it!" he thought as he lifted his hand to the sky, before he could make his move divatox and elgar vanished cowardly, turning he ran to jennas side  
"be more careful who you trust Jenna, monsters like that have been around for centuries!" he warned  
"I wouldn't need to be if you were by my side!" she thought as he de morphed, lifting her hand she stroked a wound on the side of tylers face  
"you got that for me!" she cooed  
"used to it, I've gotta be in this line of work!" tyler replied kneeling down  
"I'm glad your back jenna, I was wondering if I'd ever see you again!" he cooed silently  
"why are you whispering?" jenna asked loudly  
"shh, both our coms are on, I can hear the static!" tyler replied, Tyler and Jenna stayed at the lake till late at night  
"this may be our last time together for a while again J!" Tyler cooed as Jenna leant against him starring at the stars  
"not anymore, its gonna be as if we live next door, I can come whenever I want, and you can come to ko-35 as well!" jenna replied, Tyler shook his head  
"I've got commitments here on earth J, My dad would kill me if I missed school! Then theirs the rangering!" Tyler complained, he really wanted it to be true he wanted to be able to see jenna more than every few years but Jason had taught him that rangering take priority  
"get a clue Tyler, shes a ranger too!" Jason demanded from behind them, leaping to his feet Tyler bowed honarably to his mentor, Jenna watched lovingly  
"okay enough with tradition, I said rangering takes priority, but not over a life long friendship!" Jason laughed as his closed tylers hand around jennas.  
And so it was agreed Tyler would go to ko-35 and stay with Jenna till Billy called them back  
  
  



	2. part2

Jenna smiled "nice to see you again" Jenna's hair was half pulled up by a red scrunchy. Her soft brown hair fell longer than he remembered. Her clothes were made up of a yellow skirt and shirt, her shoes were sneakers dyed red  
"Jenna??" Tyler questioned as Katherine and her daughter Max came in.  
"Tyler….i got your message" Maxie looked Jenna up and down  
"who's she Honey" Max grabbed onto his arm. Jenna smiled and walked away from Tyler. As soon as she was gone Max let go  
"so who is she??" Max fixed her make up in a mirror. Tyler walked away "Tyler???"  
"Tyler just the boy I wanted to see" Billy pulled him into the lab. There in the middle of the floor sat a weird looking contraption. "ummmmm…….. Billy what is it??" Billy gave one of those looks  
"A Time Machine"  
"A time machine" Tyler looked skeptic. He heard Jenna's voice and walked toward it. She stood talking to the new pink ranger "I love yellow myself but pink is okey" Jenna felt eyes watching her "I'm the yellow"   
As Tyler watched the two girls chat Billy was busy getting together the evidence  
"Tyler, here a second"! Billy requested, Tyler turned still a little sceptical of Billys latest brain wave  
"You've been watching too much of that old Dexter's lab Billy!" he said as he stepped deeper into the room, laid out on the table was a rather old scroll  
"Name please!" Billy requested, Tyler stepped forwards  
"Looks like… your joking!" Tyler exclaimed carefully lifting the scroll before him  
"The last piece in the ancient scrolls of the warrior princess, explains why it disappeared don't it?" Billy explained, Tyler gave his old friend the once over before walking around the machine it looked more like a photo booth to him, on a jutting slip of metal lay two wrist bands, one yellow and one green  
"Billy?" Tyler asked  
"These are the time pins, they keep those who wear them in that time period, take them off and the person would be catapulted back to their own time!" Billy replied smiling, Tyler nodded he guess Billy had the right idea  
"I know this is the second time machine to be built in history, but why build it in the first place?" Tyler asked finally  
"That's the beauty of it, be here tonight around ten and I'll tell you!" Billy requested, Tyler sighed defeatedly, walking from Billy he headed back to the juice bar, when he arrived he saw that sandy and jenna had become acquainted, so acquainted infact that they were in a cat stand off with maxie, looking over maxie waved to Tyler and rushed to his side  
"Maxie what in Ares is going on?" Tyler asked  
"Sandy told your little friend that I was as bad as…"  
"Rita? Your mother, news flash maxie girl, your worse!" Tyler demanded flaling his hands in the air, Jenna smiled   
"Hey girls over here!" Tyler beckoned showing them to a table, leaning as close as he could he explained silently about Billy's invention  
"He's crazy!" sandy proclaimed  
"Maybe but what if it works?" Tyler asked taking his drink in hand  
"He's the best scientist the rangers have had, he may be a bit mad but he must have a reason!" sandy agreed, Tyler nodded, as the two talked Jenna was thinking   
"Did you say there were only two bands?" she asked finally, Tyler nodded  
"Either he like yellow and green or your numbers are up guys!" sandy replied leaning back  
"Come on guys, first we find Bray then we find somewhere to talk!" Tyler said getting to his feet  
"My moms house!" Jenna piped up  
"Good idea j! With your parents being old rangers we have an advantage, everyone to my car!" Tyler exclaimed, Sandy leapt in the back seat knowing jenna wanted to sit upfront with Tyler, as they drove round to the playing field Tyler began to wonder  
"What if Billy designed the machine to… no he's to practical he knows there was no other way!" he thought shaking off the idea.  
As Tyler was deep in thought he didn't see bray until the boy was dead in front of the wheels, only then did he stop  
"Geez Tyler, who taught you to drive? An ape?" bray asked as he jumped into the car, looking back Jenna studied the boy who judging by the colour of his top was the red ranger,  
bray was dressed in what looked like what a skater would wear except without the helment!  
Jenna looked back to Sandy "no I'm yellow………..names Jennafer Hammond" she smiled at her friends "I'm Andros and Ashley's daughter" she looked at Tyler "follow us" As Tyler pulled off Bray follow  
  
They reached Jenna's house in ten minutes. Jenna unlocked the door and turned to Tyler "who does Maxie think she is…."Jenna opened the door letting her friends in. Sandy walked straight to the pictures "these are the origanals" she ran a finger over Tommy and Kim, who in the picture were smiling "its your uncle and who's that???" Bray came over looking curious. He looked at the picture in Sandy's hand "oh boy……….its" Tyler ran over to see what his friend was talking about "Kim!!"  
  
  
As they spoke Maxie came through her door "hey Tyler I saw your car and I though……. Oh hello Jennafer" Jenna looked at her  
"Hello Maxie" she took the picture from Sandy and put it back "who said you could come in my house"  
"well I saw my Tyler's…"  
"your Tyler!!!" Jenna looked at the face he made "I'm no ones property Max so get over it" Tyler took a hold on Jenna hand "come on J" he led her out side. Maxie rolled her eyes "I'll get you Tyler TrueHeart like my mom got Tommy" she smiled as the other left  
  
At ten, Tyler drove Jenna to Billy's house "I bet its for us" he took her hand and just sat there for a minute looking at her beauty  
She smiles as she let his hand go and got out of the car "he's waiting on us" He followed her into the Billy's lab "Billy we're here" he took Jenna's hand and held it tightI won't let you go Jshe smiled at him  
"what do we have to do"I know your in love with me Tyler because I'm in love with you  
"put these on you two" he hands Tyler the green band and Jenna the yellow "now remember while your there don't take these off…and Tyler keep your eye on Jen she has a habit of sneaking away from people"  
"I will Billy…now why us??" Billy turned back to his machine  
"you are to go back and change history…Ranger history" Jenna put her band on  
"how and who's history do we change" Tyler helped Jenna with the clasp  
"your uncle Tommy Oliver been miserable since Kim broke his heart and turn she also has been miserable"  
"so we go back and stop their breakup"  
"basicly" Jenna hugged Billy  
"tell my parents I love them"she turned to Tyler and took his hand"and if I don't come back with Tyler that I tried my hardest"  
As they stepped through the machine Billy crossed his fingers   
"good luck guys, our future depends on you!" he whispered as he activated the machine  
somewhere in florida in the year 1998  
The sun was shining and yet Kimberly Ann Hart wasn't enjoying the sun, she was on the balancing beam but she wasn't concentrating she was thinking, it had been a week since she had left angel grove and already she missed her friends, she even missed fighting zedd  
"can't go back now kim!" she told herself.  
Somewhere in angel grove the year 1998  
In angel grove it was a dreary day whiched seemed to match how Tommy Oliver felt   
"kimberly come back!" he sighed as he layed on his bed arms wrapped around a photograph.  
Angel Grove Beach the year 1998  
THUD Tyler landed straight on his left shoulder  
"billy never said anything about a bad landing!" he cursed as he helped jenna to her feet  
"where are we Tyler?" jenna asked, Tyler looked round  
"Angel grove beach the last place my uncle and kim were seen together!" he replied, looking at his band he demanded it display the date  
"we're exactly a week away from when it happens, we have to decide who we're going to first!" he explained,   
"she writes the letter, so why not kimberly?" Jenna asked, Tyler smiled  
"yeah, but I think we better morph, we don't want to change our own futures!" tyler suggested they morphed.  
"DRAGONZORD!"  
"LETS ROCKET!"  
with that they were transported outside the florida gymnasium, Tyler hesitated, Jenna saw him and turned  
"tyler, I know you don't like kimberly, but we Have to do this, for your uncle if not for her!" she said, Tyler nodded  
"for the future,!" he exclaimed as they entered  



End file.
